Ferocious
In-Game Name: Ferocious Real Name: Private Forum Profile: Darth_Ferocious Date of Birth: 09/01/1994 Gender: Male Xfire: Private MSN: Private E-mail: Private Location: France Side: Jedi Skin: Achievements *Jedi Master rank: Master of single saber *Elder title: Distinction for great attitude and loyality Skins Ranks Adept, on 09/08/2010 he was accepted by Bad Blue Boy Jedi Padawan, on 22/08/2010 he was promoted by FuzZ Jedi Knight, on 27/09/2010 he was promoted by MoDisaster Jedi Guardian, on 26/10/2010 he was promoted by Dominus Jedi Ace, on 03/12/2010 he was promoted by Seraskus Jedi Lord, on 03/02/2011 he was promoted by BBB and Andrei Jedi Master, on 29/04/2011 he was promoted by BBB, Fluffy, and Blaze Joined I joined EFF around 3 months ago; i already known this clan and i played on its server as Darth Malak, Everyone were very nice and cool, but i join Fallen team first, a small team but very friendly to. Unfortunally this team died for reasons i dont know............... Ok Ok i killed them =). Of course no, it's a joke. So for 1 months I was the last guy of this team as Fallen¤Sariss, and i played on the EFF an JP server. But one day I met Myst ( he's gone now ) on EFF server; we were both in Fallen team before, so i have immediatly apply to EFF clan because we had some very close duels before and fun. After my joining, I had some obligations as stay active..... by this way i discovered very skilled fighter as Fuzzy, Fluffy, Fenix, Rabed..... and many others i forget, I'm sorry you are too many. This guys were very skilled but also very funny and friendly, and i would be like them strong.... very strong, i trained again, again already against this guys to become stronger. I'm sure I anoyed some of them by asking duels and duels again. Actually, I'm Jedi Knight, and i trained to be promote as many times as possible, and become as strong as possible. But it still many things to learn about force............ Character Ferocious was padawan apprentice at the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. When the Academy has been destroyed by the Order 66, Lord Vader and the 501th Legion, Ferocious ran away as far as possible from this place. Ferocious has been deeply hurted by seeing his jedi master and other jedi died under the lightsaber of the Dark Lord and blaster shots of clones troopers, he was so deeply hurted abd tortured by his visions and his nightmares that he finally falled in the Dark Side of the Force. He taked the name of Darth Ferocious, and has been hunted by empires troups for almost 20 years. He he faced Lord Vader two times and each time, he loosed and had to run away to stay alive. From this moment he knew he could never be a real Sith Lord. Too many teaches missed him....... he would becoming stronger than Vader to kill him and take his place as Palpatine's apprentice. Category:Members Category:Jedi Category:Elder Category:Admin